Night of Halloween
by KanameAngel
Summary: Naruto comes to Halloween party his family was invited to when he meets this dark haired handsome male with black eyes. What will happen? Read and find out. SasuNaru,Vamp fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this new story. I've been thinking of this idea for month's now.

Summary: Naruto comes to Halloween party his family was invited to when he meets this dark haired handsome male with black eyes. What will happen? Read and find out. SasuNaru,Vamp fanfic.

Night of Halloween

Rated T - Teen

By: KanameAngel

Part One: Pre Party

Sasuke was glaring at his older brother Itachi not liking the idea of being forced into going to a party that he doesn't know anyone. He could be out looking for his lover Naruto. He has been looking for him again for centuries.

"I'm not going I have to find my Naruto now." Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

Itachi glared at his little brother in return. "You don't need to." He said with a smile on his face looking at his brother.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "What do you mean I don't need to look for him?" he asked not liking the idea of being told to not look for his lover he's been searching for five hundred years.

"Mom and dad already found him." Itachi said with a smirk on his face loving the reaction he was getting from the other vampire face.

"Are you sure you are not messing with me?" Sasuke asked making sure this was not one of his brother's jokes he sometimes pulls on him every Halloween.

"I'm not messing with you this time." Itachi said with a sigh shook his head.

Sasuke looked at his brother making sure noticing his brother had no plan's messing with him this year. "Are you sure he's coming to the Halloween party?" the youngest vampire asked looking at his older brother.

"Yes he's coming with his parents." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto was in his bed room looking at his costume his mother pick out for him for the Halloween party the Uchiha's do every year at his time. His mother Kushina pick out his costume for him this year not letting him pick it out like normal he glared at the at the costume in question.

"Mom, why did you pick this costume?" Naruto whined with his kitsune ears pressed against his head hearing his mother walking into his room.

"I know its old clothes I found in old boxes at least it still looks new." Kushina said picking up the 1920's clothing. _I thought when he saw these clothes he would remember his past life_ She thought to her self.

"I want to dress up as a vampire not old villager." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Sweetie please wear this." Kushina said putting it in her second son's hands. "It will make me very happy if you wear It." she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto sighed again. "Fine." he said not happy with his costume.

"Thank you honey and don't forget to hide your kitsune's ears and tail." Kushina said with a smile on her face. "Now finish getting ready it's almost time to leave." she said walking up to the door.

"I will be ready and I won't forget to hide my ears and tail." Naruto said standing up from his bed keeping the costume in his arms. He went to put on his costume he has to wear to make his mother happy.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallways looking for his father and mother finding them in the kitchen talking to the chiefs making sure all the food repaired.

"Mom, Dad?" Sasuke said getting his parents attention.

"Yes Sasuke?" Fugaku asked turning around to give his youngest son his full attention.

"When did you find my lover Naruto?" Sasuke asked waiting for his parents to answer.

"Months ago, how did you find out?" Fugaku asked.

"Aniki just told me you invited him and his parents." Sasuke said. "Why didn't you tell me you found him?" He asked looking at his parents trying to find a reason why they didn't tell him.

Fugaku sighed. "Itachi wasn't supposed to tell you this it was a surprise for you." he said a little angry.

"Why did you want this as a surprise?" Sasuke asked.

"We thought it would be a nice belated birthday gift for you." Mikoto said with a sad smile that their surprised was ruined.

Sasuke didn't know what to say after hearing what both his parents just told him. "Thanks mom and dad." he said going up to them both giving them both a hug at the same time.

"Your welcome son" Fugaku and Mikoto said at the same time returning the hug.

"Isn't this a sweet family moment." said a snaky voice said from the door way.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked up after they let Sasuke go while he turned out seeing someone they thought was dead.

"Orochimaru" Sasuke growled out.

"Hello Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a sickly sweet smile.

"What do you want?" Fugaku asked not liking this men being near his family.

"I just came to see how Sasuke been doing." Orochimaru said.

"You should know how I'm feeling since you were the one to take my lover away from me." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Son calm down." Fugaku said keeping his eyes on that snake. "Sasuke go get ready for the party." he said

Sasuke nodded his head went to the door that Orochimaru wasn't at looking back once more before leaving the room.

"How is a old vampire hunter still alive?" Fugaku asked with a growl.

Orochimaru gave smirk at the question. "Your son wouldn't turn me so he paid the price of losing his lover." he said.

"That's not the question I asked." Fugaku said with another growl.

"I found someone who was welling to turn me." Orochimaru said.

"Just as I thought" Fugaku said with a glare not liking that this man was still around.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room seeing the red haired yokai with red Kitsune's ears on his head seating on the end of his bed.

"Kurama why are you in my bedroom?" he asked glaring at the other male.

"After thoundsands of years living with you and your brother I'm immune to your glares." Kurama said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked walking up to the side of his bed with his costume was still on.

He picked it up when he felt Kurama's eyes on him he looked up seeing red eyes looking into his black eyes. "I was wondering when we were going out to look for my brother?" Karama asked now looking down at the bed blanket.

Sasuke was still looking at him shocked that no one told him that they found his little brother and his parents. "I thought you knew that mom and dad found Naruto and your parent's month's ago." he said

Karama looked at Sasuke in shock. "What why did they tell you and not me?" he asked glaring at the youngest Uchiha.

"I just found out today from Itachi. Mom and dad said it was a surprise for me and Itachi was not supposed to tell me." Sasuke said hoping the other male would calm down.

"Itachi knew too." Karama said with angry tone in his voice.

"Yes that is why I was shocked you didn't know about this." Sasuke said backing up a little making sure he was ready if Karama attacked him.

"Thanks for telling me." Karama said with his kitsune ears pressed back of his head now turning his head away.

"Your welcome" Sasuke said a little shocked but not surprised.

Karama nodded his head still not looking at Sasuke. "See you at the party." he said.

"One more thing Naruto and your parents will be at the party." Sasuke said.

Karama turned his head looking at the other male. "Are you serious?" he asked hoping it was true that he would see his family today.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yea that was the surprise for me tonight." he said.

"I will let you spend time with him first." Karama said leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs case already hiding his kitsune ear's and tail seeing his father picking up his shoes. "Hey dad." he said as he walked down the last step.

Minato looked over to his son seeing him walk up to him already in his costume Kushina pick out for him this Halloween. "Hello son." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why aren't you wearing any costume?" Naruto asked noticing his dad was wearing his work clothes.

Minato sighed looking at his son sadly. "While we are at the party I have some business with Fugaku." he said.

"Why are you doing business at the party?" Naruto asked wondering why he had to go if this was a business party.

"Naruto this is not that kind of business party this is a Halloween party so both of our families can get to know each other." Minato said remember what Fugaku said to him.

Flashback

"_Fugaku what do I owe for this visit?" Minato asked leaning back in his office chair._

_Fugaku was sitting across from the blond man's desk. "My youngest son Sasuke has been looking for his mate." he said hoping Minato remember that their youngest son's were in love with each other._

_Minato looked at Fugaku for a bit before talking. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked while his kitsune ears popped out._

"_My youngest son mate is your youngest son." Fugaku said remember this man was close to his own age since he's a Yokai while he's a vampire._

"_I do remember them being mate's a long time ago before a vampire hunter named Orochimaru killed my youngest son." Minato said with tears in his eyes._

"_I haven't heard any rumor's saying he's still around so don't worry he won't be taken from us again." Fugaku said._

"_Good but I should warn you he's Kitsune Yokai like me and his mother like he was in his past life before Sasuke turned Naruto into a vampire." Minato said hoping Sasuke won't turn Naruto this time._

"_I don't think Sasuke plans on turning Naruto this time." Fugaku said looking at the blond man in the room. "So don't worry." he said._

_Minato had a smile on his face. "Good." he said. "You've seen Kurama?" Minato asked remembering his eldest son lives with the Uchiha's._

"_Yes I have he's doing good he just missing you, Kushina and Naruto." Fugaku said with a rare smile._

"_That's great." Minato said with a smile on his face._

"_I would like to invite you and your family to our annual Halloween party we have every year." Fugaku said._

End of Flashback

To be continued

Please review

This is going to be a two part story so keep a look out for the next chapter.


End file.
